transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Desert Heat
Nevada A land of rugged, snow-capped peaks, dry desert valleys, and huge, sparsely populated expanses, Nevada, the Silver State, still has the aura of the Old West. Blessed with widespread mineral resources, it is the nation's leading producer of gold, silver, and mercury, but its main claim to fame comes from, of course, gambling. That, entertainment, and skiing make it a popular destination for tourists not only from the bordering states but from around the world. Las Vegas, Reno, and Lake Tahoe are the best known tourist traps. Less well known features are the large, discreet military facilities and testing grounds in the least-populated areas of the state. The Nevada desert. Historically infamous for being home to things that shouldn't be and places that 'did not exist'. And today it was no different. Figuring a hot scorching desert day would keep away potential snoops, one of the 'abandoned' airstrips has been aquired by a high-end electronics company to use as a staging ground for testing advancements in weaponry, control and survellience hardware. The sort of thing that needs to be done away from busy civilian locations, of course. A few technicians, crazy men wearing labcoats even in this heat, were huddled around what looked to be a new artillery design, fiddling in adjustments to its new targetting hardware. "With this new rangefinder and movement-analysis system, evasive maneuvers by ground forces forces will be a thing of the past." One scientist remarks. Another tech looks at him odd. "Most Decepticons are aircraft, you realize, right?" "We'll worry about catching up to aircraft later, ground targets are easier to test on!" Retorts the first. But the stinging heat does little to obscure the eye in the sky, as it were. << I've located the facility,>> Blast Off radios to the other Decepticons as he transmits assorted coordinate information to them. <> A pause as he remembers who else is on this mission. <> With the flare of engines Blast Off breaks off from his holding position and cruises down into the lower levels of the atmosphere, so he'll arrive overhead just as the other Decepticons are reaching the point... Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet hears Blast Off's comments, gets the coordinates and tilts downward to gate crash Tetrajet style. The Seeker fires off his lasers running along the perimeter of the fence, aimed at the fence to take it out. Kenworth K100 Aerodyne leads the ground forces in the charge, roaring down the heat-glossed freeway towards the human airstrip, sun glinting off his chrome. "Let no one stand between us and our prize! These worms are nothing to us! Less than nothing! What is theirs is ours- they serve us even without knowing it! Decepticons... ATTACK!" With a spray of sparks and a noise like ripping a knife across guitar strings, Motormaster crashes through the gates as if they weren't there. Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne inspires Space Shuttle , Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet , and Leopard 1A1 Tank with patriotic and dramatic words! Treads crunch together, scraping against the metal skirt on the Leopard 1A1 Tank. Slowly, but surely, navigating the barren desert terrain is no problem for the Combaticon heavy hitter. Keeping their arrival quiet? That's another matter entirely. Shots ring out left and right, blasting cactus and tumbleweed alike until nothing remains. <> yells Brawl, gunning down a cactus with his mounted machine gun. The fencing does little to prevent his entrance, as it's knocked down with so much as a bump. <> The one tech would be all smug about there being attackers on the ground when a semi truck and a tank smash through the fence... but they're all a bit busy panicing for the lives and running for cover. No one said this would a LIVE FIRING test against REAL attackers! .... someone in the compound has the sense to set off the alarms and send out an emergency distress call at least. There's no telling what Rodimus Prime was doing in Las Vegas. Certainly, he's not going to tell anyone! But as a result, he was relatively nearby, rolling back towards California and Autobot City - at least, until he receives the distress call. The young Prime sighs. "Damn it, there's just never an off day, is there?" and takes the next turn off, rolling at his best speed towards the military base. In fact, he'll probably be very visible come the Decepticons' turn (especially to Blast Off). And what was the heroic, noble and dashing Junkion; Kung-Faux doing in the not-so-far-off city of sin! Why, learning Drunken Boxing of course! Kung-Faux has been scowering the gambling capital of the world for years, ages, decades (okay, just a month or two) in search of a master tio teach him the most impressive and merry of martial arts... Sadly, Las Vegas is heavier on the Drunken then it is on the Master. Looming over his latest would be sensei to be, Kung Faux wonders what lesson the man could be trying to convey by bowing over a trash can and emptying the contents of his stomache into it. Surely this is some deep and profound metaphor for the meaning of life... or perhaps some manner of secret technique! One way or another, his study is interrupted by a distress signal cutting into the constant loop of 'Kung Fu Fighting' playing in his head. Jolting upright, Kung-Faux peers dramaticly into the horizon, his yellow eyes blazing brilliently. "Master, I know that I am not yet ready to fight the evils of this world, but I cannot allow a cry for help to go unanswerd, I am sorry!" declares the Maertial Farcist to his esteemed sensei, his lips and words seeming to be working at odds with one another. With a bow that squeeks like a unoiled gate, he abruptly transforms and zooms away. His sensei, as wise as he is, simply continues to fill the trashcan with the contents of his belly. .. Not the most eloquent of battlefield speechs, but Motormaster's little triade gets the job done none the less. As the other three Decepticons smash through the perimeter and send the lowly workers scattering for help, the Combaticon shuttle pulls in over the complex from above. <> he replies, knowing how much of a 'not gonna happen' that is. <> Pauses as additional signals start coming up on his sensors, and zooms in on one to find the familiar big flaming red winnebago cruising towards the airstrip. <> Blast Off shifts his attention to the airstrip below, running his sensors over it to locate the specific thing it was they came here for. They were using this location for testing weapon targetting systems, it should have what he needs.. and some nice extras to tide over the rest of the faction so he doesn't get mistaken for only being out for himself... The Global Pose Tracker marks that Space Shuttle has 'skipped' his action for this round. Kenworth K100 Aerodyne 's tires smoke as he brakes through the parking lot of the base, spinning parked cars out of his way like tiddlywinks. Entering the base proper by blowing through a second gate, Motormaster makes a beeline for the armory. He spins the wheel and swings his trailer through the line of parked HMMWVs as he spins out, tumbling the Hummers into a pile of wreckage as if they had been swept up by a giant broom. "Demolish all resistance!" Motormaster shouts to the Decepticons in general, flipping a tank on its back with a kick. "Anything that raises its hand to us will die!" With a loud clacking and grinding sound, Motormaster pulls himself up into his grim humanoid form. Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet continues to run his lasers along the fence for a moment then wing overs and banks back around back toward the main building. Hes not there to take what Blast Off is wanting, hes there for air support and thats what hes doing now. He keeps a constant scan of the skies and the area in general because he knows its only a matter of time before 'backup' for the humans arrive. And about the time Motormaster picks the Autobot up so does the Seeker. Windy changes course and heads toward the Autobot leader. <<"Rodimus is heading in, Blast Off -- I will at least /try/ to slow him down for you.">> and he fires. Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet misses Winnebago with his Laser attack! "Demolish all resistance!" Motormaster shouts to the Decepticons in general, flipping a tank on its back with a kick. "Anything that raises its hand to us will die!" Leopard 1A1 Tank continues to rumble through towards the airstrip, being on the recieving end of some very minor small arms fire from a guard post. Transforming, the Combaticon launches himself head first into the fray. Ripping the mounted gun out of it's position, Brawl chucks it behind him and starts ripping into the metal barricade. "Yeah, right. -IF- he shows his cowardly hide!" The Leopard 1A1 Tank transforms into robot mode. BRAWL SMASH! Winnebago , despite his size, has exceptional maneuverability in battle. (Really! Check his +finger!) He easily swerves around the weapons fire coming from the jet above. "Sorry, Seeker! I don't have time to waste on small fry like you!" he says as he approaches the base, entering through the hole in the fences already created by Motormaster. "DECEPTICONS!" he shouts. "Whatever you're here for, you can just forget about it! Clear out now and I /might/ go easy on you... but probably not!" Though he's forced to jink around some fleeing techs, he doesn't slow, heading straight for the biggest target on the field, the one flipping the tanks over. Combat: Winnebago strikes Motormaster with his The Power attack! -5 Lagging behind on the heroic path of rightousness and more commercials is Kung-Faux! Not for long however! The Junk Bike shreds the miles at the speed of plot, and in not time at all he can spot the disaster unfolding. "Oh no! Am I already too late?!" exclaims the bike as it nears. Thankfully that is not the case, for Kung Faux is right on time, for JUSTICE! His second-hand sensors spy first the tank on two legs that's making short work of the bases defenses. "Hey you Big Bozo!" came the ham-fisted challange of a Good Will store bought action hero, "Why don't you try and pick on someone your own size! Or better yet, ME!"the bike challanged befor a sudden transformation that turned it into a karate chopping machine... Literaly. Kung-Faux rolling head over heels into Brawl's personal space befor standing up and bringing a single, open hand down at the tank-former's shoulder with a powerful "HIIIYAH!" A Junkbike suddenly transforms, becoming the awesome Kung-Faux: Number One Super Guy! Combat: Kung-Faux strikes Brawl with its Karate Chopping Action (Punch) attack! Motormaster slides across the armory lot folded over Rodimus, throwing off sparks from his heels, until he finally comes to a stop shoved through the wall of a hangar. "Hot Rod! You jumped-up little punk! Those ridiculous flame decals might impress your females, but you don't frighten me!" Reaching out for Rodimus' front bumper, Motormaster tries to grab him before he can back away so that he can give the motorhome a flip! Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Motormaster misses Winnebago with his Single-Vehicle Rollover attack! -1 Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet isnt bothered by the Autobot's barb <<"Least I dont suck fumes...">> he says not really caring if hes heard or not. He turns and follows the Autobot leader and asys a bit louder, <<"Well then since Im such a small fry then you shouldn't mind if I continue should you?">> and he fires again. Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet misses Winnebago with his Laser attack! Turning around, Brawl drops the piece of scrap metal he's torn from the defenses and stares blankly at the Junkion. "Uhh, why'd you tap me on the shoulder? If you wanted my attention?" he blurts out, briskly walking towards Kung-Faux and swinging a fist wildly into some sheet metal. *KLANG* He leaves a large fist sized dent in the metal wall, "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ASK?" Roaring, the Combaticon launches himself forward at his opponent. Combat: Brawl sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Brawl strikes Kung-Faux with his Tackle attack! Space Shuttle merely emits a bit of a chuckle to himself as the Autobots arrive, Rodimus makes the necessary Heroic Leader speech and demands that they stop, and the fighting gets real interesting. "You might have your servos a bit full to live up to those threats, Rodimus," the combaticon chides while still sweeping his scanners over the tarmack.... "Oh, there you are." The shuttle drops from the ground, transforming as he does so to land next to the artillery placement the technicians had been working on. "... The humans are at least -trying- to be impressive in their warfare, finally. After how long of mucking about at our heels?" He walks around behind it, kind of wishing Swindle was along to do this technical stuff, but oh well. He knows well enough. Most of the techs had fled for cover when the Decepticons stormed in and the guards started shooting back, but one does stick his head out from behind a parked truck on the other side of the lot and point dramaticly. "No! They're after the Analytical Artillery Accuracy Automator!" Try and say that three times fast, because it was just made up on the spot! The shuttle unfolds as its size compresses down to form layers of armor, wings folding up as limbs and a head emerge, and Blast Off now stands hauntily in robot mode. Winnebago doesn't take Motormaster's bait when the Stunticon calls him 'Hot Rod.' The Decepticons have been heckling him with that one for twenty five years by now, and if Rodimus lets it get under his armor plating, they'll just keep doing it. He does pull back quickly enough to evade Motormaster's grab, /and/ Windshear's blasts. "Motormaster, I don't frighten you because don't have any sense," he snorts, making a grab for the Stunticon's shoulders. Should he succeed, he'll then throw Motormaster at the jet that's been buzzing him. Hey, he threw Galvatron to another planet once - he can handle it. "Hey, if you really /want/ my attention, Seeker, here it is!" Winnebago also transforms between pulling back and making a grab for Motormaster. Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Motormaster with his Thrown Motormaster Area attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet with his Thrown Motormaster Area attack! The Junk Fighter holds his pose dramticly, face contorted in a slient kiai shout, hand open and almost trembling with intensity after the unimpressive blow. When Brawl fails to fall in two, some of the wind is taken out of the Junkion's sails, his brows launching upwards in puzzlement, his mouth gaping wide, near astonished. "You with stood my Slap Dicer Chop, only $19.99 plus shipping and handling?!" he exclaims, lips working awkwardly and out of synch as he recoils. It's too late however, Brawl showing his own burly prowess befor he lunges bringing Kung Faux down in a powerful tackle that nearly flattens him between Brawl and a hard place! He is not all pomp and empty show however, his generations of watching the best of the B-Grade martial arts flicks has infused him with some minor semblance of skill. As they fall, Kung-Faux curled his legs up between himself and the combaticon, and now that they are grounded, he attempts to plant his feet against the tank-former's midsection and give him a strong shove to send him sailing! This will either give him the time he needs to snap up to his feet and strike a pose... or leave him fruitlessly bucking beneath the much bulkier Decepticon. Combat: Kung-Faux sets its defense level to Protected. Combat: Kung-Faux strikes Brawl with its Spring Board attack! -3 *clang!* Motormaster is hurled into Windshear and keeps going, twisting in midair to try to put his feet back under him, but no such luck- he lacks the agility and quickness, and lands on his back on top of a fuel tank, which goes up in a billowing explosion. Out of the fire comes Motormaster, liquid flames sweeping back along his sides and licking off his trailer. "Your childish wit will not protect you from a well-deserved beating, Usurper!" bellows Motormaster, downshifting and accelerating towards Rodimus Prime like Hephestus' hammer, black iron wreathed in fire. Motormaster slams his great mass to the ground, converting into a big black cabover semi. Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne misses Rodimus Prime with his Bat out of Hell attack! Brawl lands on top of the Junkion, trying to press his weight advantage and crush him into the ground. Kung-Faux however, has a different idea. Kicked up into the air, the Combaticon kicks in the anti-grav and hovers over his opponent. "Shaddup you wimp, your slap dicer whatever ain't got the muscle to even make me flinch!" Cutting the anti-gravs, Brawl lets gravity take effect and aims a fist at Kung-Faux's face. Combat: Brawl misses Kung-Faux with his Gravity Pawnch! (Punch) attack! Motormaster says, "How's it coming, Blast Off? You had better not be tarrying while we battle the Autobots' demon king." Blast Off says, "I need to seperate the technology we want from this otherwise low grade piece of weaponry. Hmph. Humans, developing better targeting systems then wasting it on their primative ballistics." Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet realizes Motormaster is suddenly flinging his way a second too late and gets nailed in his left wing. The impact and weight fling the Tetrajet downward to the left, of course causing his other side to flip and now hes out of control and damaged. The jet spirals off fighting to regain conctrol and the occasionaly colorful metephor in Cybertronian is heard once or twice. Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Some technicians protest as Blast Off yanks the cover off the control station of the weaponry and starts routing through it, but he mostly ignores it. When one of the guard squads get up some more nerve after seeing the Autobots outnumbered and roll over in a jeap to take potshots at him riddling his backside, then he gets annoyed. "Can't you see I'm working here?" Blast Off turns just enough to pull out his blaster, point it at the vehicle, and fire off a low-level ion burst that kills every battery on the vehicle, stalling out both it and the electric-powered gatling they were going to pull up to use on him. Without a second thought on the matter he turns back resume disconnecting wires so he can pull out the electronics he actually wants. Rodimus Prime crouches as Motormaster approaches him, then, at the last moment, twists to the right - Motormaster can probably feel the lightest of scrapes as the young Prime spins out of the way of the Stunticon commander's strike. "My childish wit? Maybe not. My reflexes? They're doing a pretty good job!" Rodimus says cheerfully as his hand *shunks* in and is replaced by a buzzsaw, one that Prime tries to run alongside the passing semi's trailer. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Kenworth K100 Aerodyne with his Buzzsaw attack! -3 Having sprung to his feet and snapped a pose, Kung Faux is all to ready when gravity calls the chunky butt of Brawl back to ground level, fist first. He darts back, jolting out frum under the impact zone befor lunging back in, a hand snapping into a tightly balled fist and then whipping back with almost lightning speed. "Insult my Kung-Fu, will you?!" Faux yells angrily as he readies to loose what might or m ight not be a powerful blow. Brawl might have hit a nerve. The fist never flies however, past Brawl's hulking form, Kung Faux spys the fourth in this devious quartet, a lone Decepticon seeming to menace a a guard that is so terror stricken that he can no longer even fire his woefully underpowered weapon! "Whoop! One second!" Kung Faux excuses himself, suddenly producing a pistol like weapon as he leans to the side. The weapon weavs absently in the air at the end of his arm, Kung Faux taking a second to peer along the sights, one eye shut tight while he aimed with the other, what might be the tip of his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth for good measure. Pulling the trigger causes the weapon to gently buck in his grasp as it looses a sizzling beam of red light into the air, sending it streaking through a chain link fence between befor darting onwards to, hopefuly sear a bit of Blast Off's chasis. Combat: Kung-Faux sets its defense level to Neutral. Combat: Kung-Faux misses Blast Off with its Welding Laser attack! -3 Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet finally recovers but his speed and maneuverability has been compromised by the motormaster shaped dent on the top area of his wing. He adjusts his speed accordingly, arcs around and heads toward Blast Off. Brawl is finally able to get his fist unstuck from the impact crater he produced, and whirls around. "Huh? Hey! HEY!" he shouts angrily, getting up to his feet and stomping towards Kung-Faux. "Don't you walk away from ME! NO ONE WALKS AWAY FROM ME!" Transforming, he lines up the Junkion with his twin Sonic Cannons on the rear end. << I'll teach you to ignore BRAWL!>> The Combaticon drops forward, folding up into his Leopard 1A1 Tank mode. Combat: Leopard 1A1 Tank strikes Kung-Faux with his Dual Sonic Cannon attack! Windshear says, "I have been somewhat compromised in the battle at pesent, I can assist if you require it, Blast Off, my tech skills are not bad." Blast Off says, "You have a blade, do you not? Cut the rest of these wires, the technicians will likely need to replace the connectors with cybertronian compatable ones anyways." "Blast your reflexes!" Motormaster replies in a frustrated growl as Rodimus tumbles nimbly out of the way and slashes him like a matador. "Are you a doughty warrior or a mincing dancer?" He transforms and slides a ways in the direction he had been driving, drawing his sword and holding it before him with the tip low, in an Alber guard. Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne takes extra time to steady himself. Pass With a loud clacking and grinding sound, Motormaster pulls himself up into his grim humanoid form. Windshear says, "Will be there shortly to do just that." Motormaster says, "Be quick about it! Brawl and I can only hold them for so long." Windshear says, "Understood." Brawl says, "Yeah, that little Junkguy already slipped past me once!" ".. Oh, torque this." Blast Off stops being quite so delicate, and just pulls the whole assembly of wires and circuits out of the weaponry. "There, got it -- eh?!" Fortunately instead of turning to look when a laser is shot, he ducks on instict and it zizzles by, burning scorch marks in the side of the artillery's metal casing. With a growl he pulls the electronics out as far as he can holding it in one hand. "Finish detatching it." With Windshear to do that he has his other hand free, ignoring the Junkion as Brawl continues to beat on him, instead taking quick aim at the more dangerous foe present. An ionized laser beam fires as he pulls the trigger, seeming to go away from the fight at first. Until it reflects off the side of one of the upturned tanks, which takes some of the energy out of it, but the angle puts it zipping towards Rodimus from the side, hopefully by surprise! Combat: Blast Off strikes Rodimus Prime with his Trick Shooting attack! -2 Blast Off says, "Rest assured, aquiring this piece of hardware will be well worth it. Besides, I thought you enjoyed pummeling Primes." Windshear has reconnected. Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet does a transforming descend and lands near Blast Off and the machine the humans were working on. Extending his right blade he gets to work on the exposed wires left holding what the Combaticon wants from the junk its attached to. Despite the blade being wide and made for combat, Windy is pretty adept with it and slices through the wires neatly and precisely, not damaging the component in question. Cybertronian Tetra jet transforms into the pretty boy Decepticon, Windshear. "I Missed!?" squawked Kung Faux as if he were actually surprised that the poorly aimed, long range shot from his pistol didn't quite find it's mark. Seemingly intent to try again, Kung Faux began to hastily fiddle with a knob that looked like it would be at home attached to a rather large toaster on the pistol's side. All the while he has this nagging feeling that he's forgetting something... Brawl: "Don't you walk away from ME! NO ONE WALKS AWAY FROM ME!" Oh yeah! Turning his attention back to the tank, Kung Faux is met with three, very large barrels. He is only allowed a instant to dwell on his mistake befor the cannons fire and slam him with sonic force, the impact hurling him from his feet! In his wake are bits and pieces of himself, namely, every last single bit of armor that he had! At the end of this trail of protective plating is Kung Faux himself, bare as the day he was first booted up! That's right, drink it in, skeletal support struts, cybertronian musculature, and would you get a load of that manifold! OH BABY! As if he had anything scandelous to hide, Kung Faux slaps his hands and wraps his arm around a few key areas "W'woah, Full Monty!?" he stammers befor scrambling to his feet and rushing to collect as many peices of himself as he could befor hastily laser-welding them back into place. Some of the wreckage that Brawl managed to create befor the Junkion arrived even finds it's way to helping the Martial Farcist recover his limited dignity. Combat: Kung-Faux quickly patches up some of its minor injuries. Rodimus Prime shrugs at Motormaster's question and smirks. "Hey, whatever wins me the fight," he answers, returning his buzzsaw to subspace. Motormaster has his sword, hmm? Prime decides to turn this into a gun fight instead, and withdraws his photon eliminator from subspace as he runs for one of the overturned tanks on the field. He fires as he runs, and it just about to hit cover when a blast from an unexpected direction slams into his photon eliminator, damaging some of the feed lines. Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Motormaster with his Photon Eliminator attack! -8 Motormaster raises the hilt of his sword to guard across his body with it, deflecting the blast off of the gleaming blade as he steps in. Continuing the draw, Motormaster draws his sword back into Hengetort, reverses it into the Zornhut position as he charges towards Rodimus, and brings it slashing down in a great sweeping diagonal strike. "You haven't won YET, 'Prime!'" Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Motormaster misses Rodimus Prime with his Cross-Cleave attack! Transforming, the Combaticon glares across the battlefield. Apparently none too amused. "Eww, your naked. That's gross!" he bellows, throwing his hands up in the air. "Blast Off, this dude is naked. I didn't sign up for fighting -this-." he shouts into the wrist communicator, then looks back up to Kung-Faux throwing together some makeshift armor. "Oh. You put some plating back on. Good. I don't like beating up protoforms!" he jests, firing off a laser blast from his trusty Combaticon standard issue pistol. The Leopard 1A1 Tank transforms into robot mode. BRAWL SMASH! Combat: Brawl misses Kung-Faux with his .50cal M2HB (Pistol) attack! Blast Off peers at his comm for a moment, then sighs softly. "He's a robot, Brawl," he replies with the paced tone of someone who knows he's speaking to someone else of lower and slower processing, and use to it. "We're -all- robots, it doesn't matter, we don't have any gross squishy bits to see." *snap snap snap snap* go the wires as Windshear cuts the connections with his blade, and Blast Off gives him a brief nod. "Much ablidged... Shame I cannot use it -yet-, but in due time." He kicks off from the artillery platform and engages his anti-gravs to distance from it so he has room to transform back into his larger vehicle mode. "Never let it be said that I don't repay others for their gracious assistance." As he pulls higher into the air he brings his sensor suit online, starts tracking Rodimus' movements and feeding the information down to Motormaster. It'll be so much nicer when he's able to do this without transforming to his larger, bigger target of an alternate mode, but all in due time.. The Combaticon folds up, yet at the same time expands several times in side, extending wings and engines to become a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to assist Motormaster's next attack. Windshear smirks at Brawl's shock at a naked Junkion. He nods a bit at Blast Offs comment about no squishy bits, "Thank Primus for that at least." he says and as he severs the last connection, he pulls his arm back and retracts his blade. "Not a problem." Windshear sas to the 'much abliged' comment and then leaps into the air and transforms. "You will be able to soon enough... and if we are done, Im outta here." and he climbs upward. Now more or less fully covered, Kung Faux gathers himself up and launches back into battle! And by that I mean he ducks beneath the pistol shot that nearly cores out his cranium. Straightening up, the Junkion glares balefully, "You have insulted my honor and disgraced me! I cannot let this stand!" he states, hands motioning in sharp, swift jerks that threaten to undo some of his spot-wleded repairs. "Prepare to face my fist of justice! HUWAH!!" With that, he charges the Decepticon, there is no fancy darting back and forth, he simply straight on charges at the tank-former! This momentum is carried into a single punch that is directed squarely into the Combaticon's heavily armored chest. It is followed by another, and then another! A flurry of blows unleashed with blinding speed thanks to the quick compression and release of the springs in his upper arms. Combat: Kung-Faux sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Kung-Faux strikes Brawl with its Junk-Fu attack! Rodimus Prime lifts his arms up and crosses them overhead, using the pipes on his forearms to catch Motormaster's sword. He smirks up at the Decepticon. "No, but I'm a lot more patient then most people give me credit for. I can wait," he answers before swinging his arms apart, trying to twist the sword out of Motormaster's hand. Should he succeed, he'll then make a grab for the weapon himself so that he can turn the Stunticon's own sword against him. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Motormaster with his Sword Envy (Grab) attack! Motormaster normally could not watch Prime's hands AND his feet, but thanks to Blast Off's upload, he has an overlay on his HUD that shows him a full-length wireframe of Prime's stance updated in real-time. Although momentarily disarmed by Rodimus' deft handiwork, Motormaster is far from harmless! While keeping his wrath-filled eyes fixed on Rodimus' own, Motormaster puts his best foot forward and stomps down hard, aiming the side of his truck-cab foot for Prime's lower leg in a debilitating maneuver! Combat: Motormaster strikes Rodimus Prime with his Shin Crusher attack! Brawl is surprised when the shot goes wide, missing it's intended target. "Fist of justus?" However, when Kung-Faux has the tenacity to charge back into the fray. Right after having his armor smelted? Even the substancial blows to his chest, leaving a large impact dents and knocking him backwards isn't as surprising. "Hey, cut that out! Shoulda knocked you into orbit already, but then you pulled that 'naked' thing. AHEM." "I came here to do two things, consume some energon and kick your aft. And I'm almost out of energon!" the Combaticon shouts, charging at his assailant with a tandem of his own lined up. Combat: Brawl strikes Kung-Faux with his 1-2 Combaticon Combo attack! After the first and second punches land, Brawl mutters. "No, but seriously. My systems just shouted at me. Combat: You are running low on energon!" It's not as good as gunning someone down himself, but watching someone else strike a crushing (literally) blow because of his assistance is still a bit of sastifaction. It's that little bit of Blast Off that wants to be closer to his comrades, but it's quickly squashed down into the shadowy corners of his core once more. Must remain cool and professional, after all. "I believe the Earth phrase is 'squeal like a redheaded step-child'," he comments to Motormaster as the shuttle hovers overhead. He doesn't want to get too directly involved since he's got precious loot to get home with... But that doesn't stop him from deploying his nosecone gun and firing off a weaker laser shot at Rodimus, aiming right over Motormaster's big broad shoulder. "Grab some guns or fuel tanks or something so they don't think you came back empty handed," he adds in an off-handed remark back to Windshear when the Seeker mentions he's ready to pull away from the fight. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Rodimus Prime with his More Pew-Pew-Pew for You! (Laser) attack! Windshear has partially disconnected. Windshear mmms at the suggestion and pivots around looking for something. Hes not that interested really, but he supposes hes got to grab something. The Seeker extends his claw like grappling lines from his undercarraige and makes a grab for some tank armor that might be laying around from Motomaster tossing them about. Who knows, he just might be able to use this or know someone who could. Pretty boy Windshear transforms into a Cybertronian pyramid/Tetrajet. The first blow comes in to answer for all of his, it collides with Kung Faux's jaw and sets his head to literally spinning! The second hammers home and sets it whirling in the opposite direction! When he eventually manages to stop his head and return it to the proper, forward alignment, it is instead the world that's spinning! "E'energon?" slurs the dazed Junkion, "No thanksh, I'm driving!" The world rolls and rocks around him like a sea, he can feel it move beneath his feet. Weaving and staggering, Kung finds himself in a odd state of unbalanced balance. This is it! This is what he sought! His hands lift up between them, fingers poised as if holding cups as he bobs and weaves unsteadily. Then suddenly he strikes! Leg snapping up, bending at the knee befor his heel dives down.. towards Brawl's foot! Combat: Kung-Faux sets its defense level to Protected. Combat: Kung-Faux misses Brawl with its Drunek Junken (Kick) attack! Blast Off says, "We've got what we came for.. But by all means, don't let that dissuade you from giving those fools their rightful beatings." Motormaster says, "We've done enough for now! Decepticons, transform and roll out!" Brawl says, "Don't be turning yellow on us already!" "GNNN!" grunts Rodimus Prime as Motormaster's foot stomps into his shin, forcing him to stumble back. From the way he moves, he now favors that leg slightly, though the damage is not severe. "Guess it's about time you got a shot in, hmm?" he smirks, swinging Motormaster's own sword around to strike at his opponent's side. His shot is perhaps thrown off slightly by the lasers peppering his shoulders, but despite that, he keeps his focus on Motormaster, sparing only one brief glare for Blast Off to let the Combaticon know - he /will/ deal with this, another time. Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Motormaster with his Motormaster's Own Sword attack! -4 Motormaster doesn't admit that he had help with that move, of course. Why tarnish his own chrome? As the giant zweihander comes sweeping down, Motormaster throws out his right hand towards Rodimus in a grasping gesture. His arm makes a loud buzzing noise and with a sharp KTANG his sword is yanked free from Rodimus' grip just in time, flies through the air and slaps into Motormaster's grip hilt-first. "That's ONE thing you can't steal, Usurper," Motormaster sneers, turning away and hitting the ground as a truck. "Decepticons, transform and ROLL OUT!" Diesel smoke puffs blue from his exhausts as he punches it and rumbles away, back to the highway. Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Protected. Motormaster slams his great mass to the ground, converting into a big black cabover semi. Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle and Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet Brawl brings his foot up, and is about to go forward with a menacing headbutt, but the call for retreat breaks his concentration. Setting the foot down, the Combaticon turns to address Motormaster. "Do I gotta? I got this creep, dead to rights!" he yells at the retreating Stunticon Commander. Shoulders sag as he transforms into his tank mode, rolling off the field of battle. <> The Combaticon drops forward, folding up into his Leopard 1A1 Tank mode. Combat: Leopard 1A1 Tank begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle , Kenworth K100 Aerodyne , and Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet "Have fun picking up the pieces," Is all Blast Off has to say, as he's not really the taunting type. With the stolen compentents nestled safely away in his otherwise always unoccupied cockpit seat, Blast Off makes one last wide flight around the compound to align himself, then fires the engines to full and takes off for the higher altitudes in a flash. Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Pavement cracks and crumbles beneath the Junkion's heel when it finds only thr lot rather then the foot of the Combaticon. His foe flees, promising a return and more pain. It sopunds lovely! "Okay, I love you, bye bye!" calls Kung Faux, his lips ever out of synch as he waves a arm over his head in parting... before promptly falling on his aft. Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet retracts his grappling hooks bringing the peice closer and just flies off. He cant get a lot of speed thanks to his wing.. he just flies.. let them shoot, he doesnt care. Rodimus Prime just smirks as the sword is snatched from his hand, and turns and shrugs. Then he surveys the damage, rubs the back of his head, and sighs. "And now, clean up," he mutters before heading towards the nearest smoldering pile of ruin to make sure everyone's all right. Other than the parts stolen by Blast Off from the experimental artillery piece and the armor slabs Windshear jacked on his way out, the wrost damage is all the vehicles and defense stations Motormaster and Brawl smashed up. The technicians are scattered and scared and some of the guards got roughed up by debris, but for the most part no human staff were severely hurt. Headline text